


Reunions

by DMChumble



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble
Summary: Takes place some time between their late teen/early adult lives Ben goes to a Reunion with Gwen and get more than he expected when seeing her.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Reunions

Reunions

Ben sighed as he was in the back seat of the car buckled in and annoyed because it had been a long trip, he wasn't looking forward to seeing the rest of his Relatives, well, he was looking forward to seeing Gwen, they went to the hotel that they had rented and it turned out he had to share a room with Gwen, .. not that he minded at all.

After getting the card keys they took their stuff to the rooms He walked in and saw Gwen's bag open on a bed but no Gwen, that's when the bathroom door opened and she walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. He blinked in stunned silence staring at her glistening skin and following every curve of her body. She was gorgeous, when she wasn't wearing her usual outfit she'd grown to have long slender legs that seemed to go all the way up, near hour glass curves and when freed from her restrictive underclothing her breasts seemed larger than he thought they'd be.

He couldn't help but stare at her, which she quickly took notice of, he thought that she'd get angry at him but was surprised when she simply smiled at him and let the towel drop. He could see everything now. Her legs went all the way up curving perfectly to the shape of her plump behind, and her nipples were perky. He found himself unable to control his actions as she stepped closer causing him to stumble back onto the bed that was behind them.

Gwen slowly swayed teasing him as she made her way to him it was as if she was gliding across the floor her beauty breathtaking. Slowly she climbed on top of him with a mischievous and seductive smile. Before he could say anything she moved so that she was now on top of him with Ben laying flat on the bed. She then kissed him gently.

At first this shocked him a bit, but soon the two found themselves making out as she moved his hands to explore all over her body, his arousal growing more and more, the two didn't stop until they needed air panting heavily as they separated Gwen slowly moved the tail of Ben's shirt up over his head and then completely off of him allowing her to see his well toned muscles and chest, with a body even the gods of old would envy. Smiling she then undid his belt and jeans slowly having him remove them too, his underwear coming off with them exposing his large erect member, she's seen Kevin's when he tried to get her to do things with him but always refused to touch it. This one however, was larger with more girth and slightly longer length. It was fully erect ready for whatever she'd planned to do to him.

Gwen smiled and teased it with gentle strokes as she played with it causing Ben to moan in pleasure as she did so, she was enjoying teasing him as it twitched making her stop. He then looked at her confused as she teasingly winked at him and pretended she was done. Though he tried to finish himself off he found his hands bound with her Mana meaning he couldn't do anything.

"That's not fair." He spoke unable to do anything about his throbbing member which was still craving release, this made Gwen laugh as she smiled at him. "I know." She then teased in response running her finger from the base of the shaft up to the tip sending a wave of electrical impulses through it and making him twitch unable to contain himself, yet unable to release either.

Gwen let him go until he was about half mast then wrapped her hand around him causing the arousal to rise within him again as she gently stroked it up and down. Soon she'd wrapped her surprisingly firm yet perky breasts around it and licking at the head of his shaft as she moved it around in between them, causing him to grow erect again.

After continuing her little game of letting him grow erect soft and then erect again for awhile Gwen the wrapped her lips around his shaft and moved up and down around it as she moved it around in circular motion using her tongue. It began to physically drive Ben crazy as he played her games with him. Soon though she felt like she was ready for the real deal.

Smiling seductively she then ran her finger from the base of his shaft up to the tip before wrapping her hand around it guiding him to her moist slit wanting to feel him inside of her. Slowly Gwen guided Ben into her moving down to allow more of him inside of her. She'd broken her barrier during gymnastics a long time ago so there was nothing to get in the way as the two of them moaned in pleasure together. Their bodies rhythmically moving together to their breathing as she rode him moving up and down upon his meme allowing the walls of her flower to wrap around it and pleasure the two of them in ways they'd only imagined.

The two of them started off slow at first but soon had build up a pattern to their intercourse as they silently moaned together under their breaths. Ben soon was going to explode from all the teasing she'd done to him earlier and contemplated not warning her as payback, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Gwen, I'm.., I'm gonna.." He tried to warn as she began to move faster hearing his warnings. "Give it to me, all of it." She spoke speeding up more and driving him wild slamming herself all the way to the base as he began to release inside of her over and over as thick ropes spurted out and into her.

This continued until she could feel him beginning to go soft inside of her and rather than giving him a break she began to move again to get him to continue without a break between releases. Growing erect again she released his hands and he reached up massaging her breasts and making her moan as they were enjoying themselves, soon his hands were around her waist and had her onto her back thrusting harder than before. Waves of pleasure washed over the two of them again and again as she wrapped her legs around him not letting him go as she drained him of every last drop she could.

She'd completely exhausted him, drained him completely dry of every last drop as they had continued through out the night. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and had no choice but to throw in the towel to his cousin. "G .. Gwen, I .. I need rest.. The spirit is willing, but the body is spongy and bruised." He admitted through heavy and exhausted breaths, making her pout a bit. "Fine, but once you're rested we're picking up where we left off." She told him through heavy-ish breaths of her own, it was clear she had more energy than he did.

Slowly she climbed off of him as his juices dripped slowly from her, she scooped up some of it out of herself using two fingers before sucking on them giving her cousin a suggestive look as he painfully began to grow erect once again.


End file.
